1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beach chairs and in particular to a novel rotatable beach chair.
2. Description of Related Art
Beach chairs per se are old in the art as indicated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 401,302, 901,761, 1,218,357, 1,397,675, 1,575,162, 1,660,494, 1,956,956, 2,137,799, 2,840,092, 2,857,957, 2,899,153, 3,058,711, 3,237,904, 3,325,135, 3,910,631, 3,955,849, 4,079,908, 4,085,686, 4,098,478, 4,318,567, 4,454,824, 4,586,207, 4,778,142, 4,852,835, 4,920,897.